


Solo un día tranquilo

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Drabble, M/M, Surprises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Lucas espera el regreso de la persona que ama.





	Solo un día tranquilo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, nuevamente les traigo algo y aunque solo es un pequeño drabble que hice para una amiga, me terminó gustando lo suficiente para subirlo, sin más, espero que les guste :D

Solo dos horas y 50 minutos para que Clancy salga de su trabajo, Lucas lo espera con ansias en su apartamento.

Desde el momento en el cual despertó y no encontró al otro supuso que sería un día largo, aunque ninguno de los hermanos de su novio se ha presentado hoy en casa o llamado, siente que esa soledad le da tiempo para pensar y estar a solas consigo mismo, había olvidado su laptop y no estaba por la labor de ir a buscarla, así que decidió dedicarse algo más. Al parecer todos sabían del retraso de su pareja en regresar al apartamento, algo que él no desconocía tampoco, no se preocupa mucho y solo se dedica a mirar en el desorden de fotografías y cámaras viejas en el armario de Clancy.

“Esto es un desastre” Suspira antes de empezar a organizar, hoy no tiene que ir a trabajar y decide dedicarse a que la casa se vea mejor, es lo único que puede hacer mientras Clancy no está “Este hombre es un lindo desastre” Se dice a sí mismo sonriendo antes de adentrarse en el desorden, seguramente él llegara cansado del trabajo pues por lo que sabe irá a filmar una boda y estará bastantes horas de pié, estará destrozado así que organizará todo y dejara la cena lista para su regreso.

Su tarde se reduce en algunas horas de limpiar polvo y ver grabaciones de algunas cámaras que todavía funcionan, incluso encuentra viejos álbumes de fotos entre el polvo y la mugre, lindos recuerdos olvidados que no había visto hasta ahora. El atardecer llega más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado y apaga las luces del apartamento cuando la noche llega, camina de regreso al armario y lo cierra por dentro, se sienta en el espacio ahora más confortable que otros días y espera pacientemente, cierra los ojos y pierde la noción del tiempo, sus pocas horas de sueño le alcanzan y cae dormido en el lugar reducido, en el silencio del apartamento vacío.

Lucas se da cuenta de que Clancy ha llegado más tarde de lo previsto cuando se despierta de su siesta y abre la puerta del armario donde descansaba, camina tranquilamente por el apartamento en medio de la oscuridad y abre con lentitud la puerta del dormitorio de su amado. Clancy descansa, su bello rostro impasible y durmiendo pacíficamente, se detiene para organizar todas las pertenencias arrojadas al azar por la habitación en movimientos perezosos y cansados, luego se acerca y besa suavemente los labios del hombre, acaricia su cabello y se acuesta a su lado, lo abraza por detrás y descansa sobre la suave cama junto al hombre que ama.

“Buenas noches, mi amor” Susurra con sus labios contra la espalda de Clancy y el hombre mayor se mueve un poco pero no sé despierta de su profundo sueño.

Sólo unos minutos son necesarios para que se levante de la cama al recordar cínicamente de que él simplemente es un acosador que espía a su obsesión, desde el momento en el cual se mudó a ese nuevo apartamento y pudo ver a Clancy desde su ventana en el edificio contrario supo que estaba enamorado y estaría con este hermoso camarógrafo para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aquí, quizás en el futuro subo más drabbles con esta dinámica, si hay algún problema estaré feliz de saber y corregirlo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
